Y el pequeño Canadá fue feliz
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Este fic contiene varios momentos de la vida de Canadá, cuando de niño vivía con Inglaterra y EEUU. Aviso, son bastante dramáticos, así que leedlos bajo vuestra responsabilidad ;
1. Cuando llega Inglaterra

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia que salen en este fic no me pertenecen, son de Himaruya.**

* * *

**CUANDO LLEGA INGLATERRA**

* * *

—_¡England! —_el pequeño Alfred corrió a los brazos de Arthur, el cual lo recibió con un abrazo y una gran sonrisa—. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? Ya estaba empezando a echarte de menos, aquí hace frío y estaba solo...

—No digas tonterías, América —Inglaterra le acarició los cabellos mientras lo miraba con ternura—. ¿Cómo vas a estar solo, si Canadá ha estado todo el tiempo contigo? Por cierto, ¿dónde se ha metido?

El pequeño Matthew estaba al lado de Inglaterra. Había corrido hacia él con su hermano para recibir sus cariños, pero de momento, nada.

—¡Estoy aquí, Inglaterra! —daba saltitos al lado de su pierna para que se fijara en él. Pero como si hablara con la pared.

—Bueno, seguramente estará jugando en algún sitio. ¿Vienes, Alfred? ¡Te voy a preparar tu comida favorita, como siempre!

—¡Yupi! —exclamó Alfred, recostándose en los brazos de Arthur. Canadá se quedó en el salón, con un brazo extendido para tirarle de la ropa a Inglaterra y hacerse notar, pero sólo pudo agarrar el aire.

—Pero...pero si estoy aquí... —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando Arthur venía. Él era oficialmente el Desplazado de la casa—. ¡I–Inglaterra!

Siempre lo llamaba, pero para Arthur sólo existía Alfred. Matthew se quedó llorando en el salón. Se le habían quitado todas las ganas de ir detrás de él. Fue a su habitación con paso lento, arrastrando los pies, y se quedó tumbado en la cama que compartían Alfred y él abrazado a su osito de peluche.


	2. La hora de dormir

**LA HORA DE DORMIR**

* * *

—¡Hora de dormir! –exclamó Canadá mientras corría como una flecha hacia el dormitorio. Se dormía muy bien en aquella cama, era muy calentita y como siempre estaba abrazado a su osito de peluche, nunca tenía frío. Al llegar se encontró con que Inglaterra y América estaban ya allí, y el inglés parecía estar leyéndole un cuento a Alfred. Matthew trepó a la cama y se arrimó a Arthur para escuchar el cuento.

—¿Puedo unirme yo, Inglaterra? —pidió, tirándole de la manga. Para Arthur parecía como si Matthew no estuviera ahí, porque siguió contando el cuento. El niño se puso algo triste, pero lo tomó como que sí podía, así que se recostó sobre el inglés, como Alfred, y escuchó. Cuando acabó, el inglés cerró el libro y acarició la cabeza de Alfred.

—Mañana te cuento otra cosa, Al. Venga, a dormir. Iré a ponerme el pijama y vuelvo.

Se marchó de la habitación. El pequeño Canadá se quedó mirándolo marchar hasta que Alfred le tocó por detrás.

—¿Quieres dormir, Matty? —le tendió una mano con una sonrisa. Matthew sonrió también y le cogió de la mano.

—Claro que quiero, claro...me encanta dormir en esta cama y...

—_Okey! _¡No se hable más entonces, a dormir! –tiró del canadiense para acercarle a él y ambos se pusieron en el colchón de la derecha. Entonces regresó Inglaterra.

—Ah, ¿estabas aquí, Matthew? Lo siento, pero vas a tener que irte a dormir al salón, en la cama sólo cabemos América y yo. Cuando compre la cama grande, ya podremos dormir juntos —le dijo, haciendo un gesto de compasión. Le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenas noches, Canadá.

—P–pero...si Alfred me ha dicho que... —intentó protestar el pequeño, pero el mismo América lo cortó.

—¡No discutas, Matt! Venga, baja —le empujó hasta que salió de la cama—. Ve al salón, no hagas enfadar a Arthur.

Se arrimó al inglés y se quedó abrazado como una lapa. Arthur le rodeó con un brazo y apagó la luz de inmediato. El pequeño Canadá salió a paso lento de allí y fue a tumbarse al sofá del salón. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no pensaba hacerlo. Aquello se sucedía noche tras noche.


	3. La carta de Matthew

**LA CARTA DE MATTHEW**

* * *

Canadá escribía a toda velocidad sobre el papel. Tenía que terminar aquella carta antes de que Inglaterra y América regresaran de su paseo, ya que el destinatario era Francia, y si Arthur se enteraba, fijo que le rompía la carta. El niño estaba cansado de la vida que llevaba en aquella casa, siendo ignorado por los otros dos ocupantes salvo cuando a ellos les interesaba. Aquello no era vida.

—Tío Francis...por favor, ven a buscarme pronto —susurró el pequeño mientras firmaba la carta y la metía en un sobre. Se lo escondió en los pantalones para que nadie se la descubriera, y echó a correr hacia la salida. Justo cuando llegaba, la puerta se abrió y entraron Arthur y Alfred entre risas.

—¡Matt! —el americano abrazó a su hermano mientras sonreía—. ¡Me lo pasé genial con Inglaterra! ¿Por qué no has venido tú? ¡Ha sido todo fantástico!

El pequeño canadiense, incómodo, se liberó del abrazo.

—No tenía ganas, además ahora tengo que salir —hizo ademán de salir de la casa, pero el inglés le agarró del brazo.

—Ahora es hora de comer, Canadá. ¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

—A dar una vuelta, vosotros ya habéis estado por ahí y yo también quiero, no tardaré nada —intentó que no le temblara el labio y Arthur descubriera la mentira. Inglaterra lo miró escrutadoramente.

—Bueno, pero no tardes mucho, la comida estará lista dentro de nada, Matthew —le dijo. Canadá asintió, le dio las gracias y salió a toda prisa. Era mejor correr, no fuera que su hermano se empeñara en acompañarlo y lo siguiera. No paró hasta el pueblo, y cuando encontró el barco del servicio de correos, entregó la carta y les pidió que por favor se dieran prisa en llevarla al destinatario. Luego se apresuró en volver a casa. Ojalá todo saliera bien.


	4. La llegada del amor

**LA LLEGADA DEL AMOR**

* * *

Cinco días habían pasado desde que Canadá le había mandado la carta a Francia, y el rubio todavía no había dado señales de vida. Matthew apenas veía a Inglaterra y América, ambos estaban demasiado ocupados durante todo el día, saliendo a todas partes y haciendo todo juntos. La vida del inglés era Alfred, y a su vez Alfred tenía a Arthur como el centro de su mundo. Y los dos se olvidaban de Matthew. Al menos hasta aquel día. América había subido corriendo y llorando a la habitación del canadiense, y se había lanzado sobre él, abrazándolo y sollozando. El pequeño Matthew, preocupado, le envolvió con sus brazos.

—¿Qué pasa, Al? —no podía evitar sentirse mal por su hermano, a pesar de que éste nunca se preocupaba mucho por él.

—He...he discutido con Inglaterra y se ha ido, me ha gritado mucho y me ha dicho que no me quería volver a ver...¿qué hago, Matt, qué hago? –le zarandeó, desesperado. El canadiense se libró de los meneos y se arregló la ropa.

—Pues discúlpate con él, y así lo arregláis todo. Te preocupas demasiado, Alfred —le respondió con el ceño levemente fruncido. El americano se subió a la cama de Matthew, sentándose.

—No sé...probablemente no quiera hablar conmigo ni nada —dijo, con voz lastimera. Canadá iba a responderle, pero en ese momento se oyeron varios golpes abajo, en la puerta.

—Iré yo a abrir, tú quédate ahí —Matthew salió corriendo, ilusionado. Arthur tenía llaves, así que a lo mejor era...—. ¡Tío Francis!

El pequeño canadiense se lanzó a los brazos de Francia, el cual le abrazó y le llenó la cara y la cabecita de besos.

—_Mon petit Matthieu!_—el francés lo había echado demasiado de menos desde que el niño se había tenido que ir con Inglaterra—. Recibí tu carta y aquí me tienes, mi pequeño _soleil. _¿No está _Angleterre?_

—No, Alfred y él han discutido y se ha ido. Yo...te había llamado porque quiero volver contigo... —Matthew bajó la cabeza, con dos lagrimitas asomándole a los ojos—. No quiero vivir más aquí, te he echado demasiado de menos. Llévame de vuelta contigo, por favor, tío Francis.

El francés no se pudo resistir y abrazó de nuevo a su pequeño _croissant _rubio, como solía llamarlo a solas.

—Si Arthur el cejotas no se entera, no hay problema. Tengo el barco a punto, ¿nos vamos? —ofreció, con una sonrisa.

—Sí, claro —sonrió Canadá, pero al instante volvió a ponerse serio—. Ah, espera...creo que todavía no podemos irnos.

Entró corriendo en la casa, con Francia detrás, y regresó a su habitación, donde Alfred continuaba como lo había dejado.

—¡Al, ha venido Francia! ¿Quieres venirte conmigo y con él? Si Inglaterra se ha ido, pues...estarás solo y yo no quiero que estés solo —le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo acarició. El americano lo miró durante unos segundos sin cambiar su expresión, pero luego poco a poco recuperó la sonrisa.

—¿De verdad puedo ir? —preguntó. La respuesta de Matthew consistió en un cariñoso abrazo fraternal. Francia lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Entró y cogió en brazos a ambos niños.

—_Venez, mes petites, _que tenemos un viaje muy largo...

Salió de la casa con ellos, y se dirigió hacia el barco. Cuando Arthie se enterara, seguramente explotaría, pero no le importaba demasiado. El pequeño Canadá era por fin feliz.

**THE END**


End file.
